


It's Always the Tabasco Sauce

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [22]
Category: Roswell (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Mutants, Not Quite Human, Perceptions vs. Reality, Recruitment, Tabasco Sauce, diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So is a desperate need for Tabasco sauce, like, your secondary mutation?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always the Tabasco Sauce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentum_ls (LadySilver)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/gifts).



> Written for the Comment Fic prompt: [Roswell, any, No matter how careful the aliens are, it's their love for Tabasco sauce that gives them anyway.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/537163.html?thread=76591435#t76591435)

"So is a desperate need for Tabasco sauce, like, your secondary mutation?" Kitty demanded of the two guys sitting in the booth of the diner where she worked. Getting a job had been a New Year's resolution, and she'd had to inform Professor X that no, working for the school did not count.  
  
The two guys exchanged looks.  
  
"Well, I totally brought you a diet coke because we were out of the good stuff, but it's kind of obvious that someone wanted the real deal because that's not a diet coke," she pointed out blithely, "so... mutants." She grinned at them. "And the Tabasco sauce. Seriously guys, this is a sign of not quite human."  
  
The dark-haired one grimaced at that. "Michael likes Tabasco sauce," he said slowly.  
  
"Uh-huh." Kitty nodded as if she were humoring them. "Did you want anything else or directions to Xavier's? You'd fit right in. I go to school there."  
  
The unfriendly-looking brunette—must be Michael—was giving his buddy that look she interpreted as 'Should we get rid of her and hide the body?', so she thought it prudent to add: "I'm an X-Men, buddy. Don't get any ideas."  
  
"Actually, I would like directions," the nicer one said. His look read more on the lines of 'Worth a shot.'  
  
They must need a place to hide.  
  
She scrawled her name and the name of the Institute on the back of an order sheet, then added the address. "Here you go. One great refuge for mutants on the run. I'll bring you more sauce."  
  
She headed to the back with a spring in her step and stuck her head in the wall just long enough to hear Michael muttering, "It's always the Tabasco sauce."  
  
"You used the whole bottle," his friend replied. "I needed more."  
  
Kitty pulled her head back out of the wall and chuckled to herself. What did they _think_ gave them away?


End file.
